There are various carriers that are commonly known in the field for retaining and storing a plurality of various graphic media materials, such as photographs, articles, and the like. Most common among these types of carriers are photograph or picture albums, each having a series of pages, with various sized pockets or other means for securing a photograph or several photographs for storage and display thereof.
Though these types of carriers are very useful, there are often events in which a plurality of photographs are taken, such as social gatherings, including bowling parties, golf tournaments, weddings, funerals, and the like in which it is often desirable to display a plurality of photographs and/or other graphic media materials simultaneously. To date, Applicant believes that a carrier suitable for this purpose has not yet been developed.